


How Three Became One

by julietRichan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, asexual Tauriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: Ashleigh Silverstone is not human. He is also very much NOT normal. But somehow Kíli still falls in love with the strange not-brother to Bilbo. Then Kíli falls for Tauriel as well... and things get complicated.





	How Three Became One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klove101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klove101/gifts).



> The best thing you can do with your friend is watching all three Hobbit movies in one day. This was created with Klove101, but she insisted I write it. So I'm gifting this to her because I'm only writing this because she inspired me to.

“Please!” Kili cried out, “You have to help him! You can’t just let him die!”

All the prissy elves just ignored his begging, all but one.

“Who is it you worry for?” A tall red-haired she-elf asked as she stopped by Kili’s cage.  

Kili could have burst with the hope that _someone_ might help, “Ash. Please, you must help him.”

“Why should I help a dwarf?”

“Because he’s sick and alone and he’s going to DIE!” Kili pleaded with the elf. “And he’s not a dwarf, he’s a Nephilim. Please! I’ll do anything if you save him.”

The elf thought for a moment before nodding. “I shall see what I can do,” she said.

Kili nearly wept with joy. Ash was going to be alright. He managed to gasp a simple, “Thank you.”  

“Do not thank me yet, dwarf,” the elf shook her head, “for I will not promise he will live. If he is far beyond my ability, then nothing will save him.”

Kili nodded, his joy fading. “Would you… whether Ash lives or dies, would you tell me of his fate?” He hung his head, dark hair falling over his face.

“I will.” The elf’s voice was softer, holding a note of pity in it. “What does your companion look like?”

Kili chuckled, looking the elf in the eye once more, “You will know him when you see him. He is smaller than any of us, and his skin is the color of ash. But his eyes are still the greenest you have ever seen, even with the sickness dulling them.”

The elf lady nodded and left.

Time passed. Kili grew increasingly worried about Ash. He knew the halfling was strong, that, despite Ash’s small stature and slim frame, he was not to be underestimated. But the forest had shaken both of them. By the time the elves had found the company, Ash had already passed out twice. Kili had to carry the small man while they were led to the elves’ home only to have Ash taken away.  

He curled up in the far corner of the small cage, eyes fixed on the door and ears straining for any sound of footsteps.

The elf with red hair did not come that day. Nor the next.

Kili was given dry bread and cool water twice before the elf returned.

“Your friend will live,” she said as she approached.

Kili shot up from where he lay on the ground, “Ash? He’s alright?” The elf nodded. “Oh, thank Mahal.”

“You care very much for him,”she observed, “I did not know that dwarves could love anything but gold.”

“Ash is different.” He shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to tell the elf lady too much. She may have helped Ash, but that didn’t mean he trusted her.

The elf tipped her head, “He also bid me tell you not to be a… worrywart.”

At that, Kili laughed. Even when he was dying, Ash still insisted Kili not worry about him.

When his laughter faded, Kili asked, “What would you have me do to pay you back for helping my friend?”

“You believe me when I say he is well?” The Elf asked in shock.

Again Kili shrugged, “You gain nothing from telling me he is alive but much by saying he is dead. Also, a worrywart is something Ash has called me many times during our journey.”

The elf acknowledged the logic with a slow nod. “I shall think about how you can repay me. I will return tomorrow.” She moved to leave.

“Wait!” She stopped walking but didn’t turn around. “Could you let Ash know I’m alright?”

The elf nodded and went on her way.

 

As promised, the elf returned the next day.

“Your companion is in much better health. He will be at full health in a week,” she said as she stopped by the bars.

Kili smiled as he stood, “Thank you. Have you decided what you want?”

“I would like to know how you came to care for such a strange being.”

Kili froze. To tell the story of Ash was to tell the story of their journey. He wouldn’t be able to keep the nature of their mission secret.

But she had helped him, which meant that she wasn’t completely against them.

“Can you keep a secret?”

The elf raised a delicate eyebrow, “From whom?”

“Your king and kin.”

She took a sharp breath.

“Think about it,” Kili offered, “you can tell me what you decide tomorrow.”

The elf nodded, “What is your name?”

“Kili, what is yours?”

“Tauriel,” she replied. “I shall return tomorrow.”

 

The next day Kili’s food was brought by Tauriel.

“So long as what you say brings no harm to my kin, I shall keep your tale secret.”

Seeing as they may never get to Erabor at this rate, Kili agreed. He sat down by the door, gesturing for Tauriel to do the same. She gracefully folded her legs, her back to the wall opposite the iron bars that marked Kili a prisoner.  

“I met him in Hobbiton…” Kili began.   

 

 

 


End file.
